


Touches of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all those hidden moments and secret times. A collection of NextGen freeverses, multiple pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overshadowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Dominique Weasley**

You're star-girl  
The middle child  
Overshadowed _always_  
By your _beautiful_ older sister  
And your _charming_ younger brother  
Even by your parents  
The beautiful witch  
and the wizard who's a hero  
(and bears the scars to prove it)  
But you?  
You're just star girl  
And no one will ever care  
(will they?)

He's art-boy  
He's a _twin_  
(so he knows what it's like to share the spotlight)  
& he has to live up to expectations too...  
of his **loony** mother  
and his **brilliant** father  
(but it doesn't seem to bother him)  
And everyone says you're _perfect_ together  
And you are  
The picture perfect quiet couple  
 _DominiqueLysander_

And then he's storm-boy  
The boy with lightning in his eyes  
And if _anyone_ knows _anything_ about expectations,  
it's **him**  
You feel _free_ with him  
No expectations at all  
(for once)  
But he's got a happily- ever- after, too...

Because she's flower-girl  
She's smart  
(just like her mother)  
And funny  
(just like her father)  
& she's _perfect_  
All redred _red_ with his **gray**  
RoseScorpius

But didn't someone say **opposites attract**  
(and they were right, you know)  
And flower- girl and storm-boy fight  
And star-girl understands  
And maybe (just maybe)  
It was _meant to be_

Because when star- girl runs away with storm- boy  
Flower- girl and art- boy sooth their hurts together  
& find out they have more in common then they realized

So when **expectations** are _dashed_  
Against the rocks of **true love**  
Then they find their happily- ever- afters.


	2. Fractured Fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Lucy Weasley**

Once upon a time  
There was a _girl_  
(that's you, darling)  
and there was a **boy**  
(there always is, isn't there)

you're pretty, and you know it  
(and you're Lucy, so pretty's all you've got)  
yet for some reason  
he chose you  
&& you were w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l together  
but perfect doesn't last long  
(didn't you learn from _RoseScorpius_ , darling?)  
and, as it turns out  
pretty was all you had

Not like her  
she's pretty too  
but she's also _funny_ charming **smart**  
and just _Lily_  
and darling, you just can't compete

So you're not really surprised when he tells you  
"Luce, it's just not working out"  
because he's right  
and he _never_ really loved you  
(who cares if you loved him?)

So now instead of _LucyLysander_  
It's _LilyLysander_

Just remember, darling  
that not all fairytales have a happy ending  
if she's Juliet  
and he's her Romeo  
then that makes you _Rosaline_  
and nobody cares about her

What's done is done, lover-girl  
this story's over  
the book is closed  
& you can't do **anything** about it


	3. Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Lily Luna Potter**

  
_Every family has a wild one_  
well, that's you (isn't it?)  
the crazy one  
the sparkly one  
Oh yes, that's  you, darling  
the _baby_ of the family  
so what you want, you get (right?)  
well, not _this_ time, darling  
'cause you can't have him  
he'll  never be yours

He's storm-boy  
the one with _lightning_ in his eyes  
and _wind_ in his hair  
but he's someone else's prince  
(always remember that, darling)  
and she's your cousin  
the prettypretty _pretty_ one

And she's red to you pink  
cherry to your strawberry  
fire to your rainbow  
& he's lightning  
(and lightning starts fires, darling)  
and they're _perfect together_

After all, it's not like he's anything like you  
he's the quiet one  
while you were always loud  
he's the brave Gryffindor  
while you're the clever Ravenclaw

But didn't someone say "opposites attract"?  
They were smart  
 _'cause they were right_

And when fire and lightning fight  
storm-boy comes to you  
so you get your happy ending after all  
all's well that ends well, darling  
because _lilyscorpius_ —well, they were  
meant to be


	4. Snow White and Rose Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Rose Weasley**

  
_Snow White and Rose Red_  
When you were little, it was your favorite fairytale  
Rose Red  
She was always your **favorite**  
& she's just like you

You, with your  
Baby-blue eyes  
And longlong _long_ lashes  
And beautiful red curls  
But if you're Rose Red, who's Snow White?

Don't kid yourself, darling  
Snow White was always your cousin  
With her deep hazel eyes  
Straight strawberry hair  
And pale complexion  
(you don't have _anything_ in common, do you?)

Except for **him**  
You got to him _first_  
You blazed your way to his heart  
With stolen kisses,  
Late-night rebellion  
And beautiful blissfulness

And then, just when you thought he was yours,  
She _floated_ into his heart  
With her carefree laughter,  
All warm summer days,  
Swims in the ocean  
And pure happiness

She's pretty  
But you're beautiful  
(right?)  
She's sweet  
But _you're_ the one he wants  
(right?)

Wrong, darling  
Stop kidding yourself  
Have you forgotten how the fairytale ends?  
Snow White gets the prince  
And the _happy ending_

So, go on, Rose Red  
You can keep your  
Late-night kisses  
& your secret memories  
Lily will still get her prince  
'cause she's Snow White  
And this is her fairytale


	5. Starflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Scorpius Malfoy**

Flowers are pretty, aren't they?  
Bu you don't really like them, do you?  
Sure, they're pretty  
But they're not **beautiful**  
Everyone likes them  
And they expect you to  
But you don't

For example, there are **roses**  
soso _so_ cliché (just the sorta thing you hate)  
that deep dark red, so pretty  
those smooth, soft petals, so soft  
but roses have thorns  
(and who likes thorns?)

Then, there are **lilies**  
They're pretty, too  
That strawberry pink shade  
And they don't have thorns

But flowers _die_ so quickly  
You've just started to enjoy them  
when they fade

don't be so picky, boy  
if you don't like roses or lilies  
what do you like?  
You don't like flowers at all?  
Oh, I understand  
You like **stars**

That makes sense  
After all, you're named after them  
 _Scorpius Hyperion_  
Stars are distant, but still visible  
and when you take the time to look at them  
they're **beautiful**  
sparkling, _glittering_ , **wonderful**  
just like her  
(of yes, there's a girl. there's _always_ a girl)

and it's fitting  
because she's a stargazer  
watching from afar  
and you think she's beautiful (just like stars)  
isn't that right, Scorpius Hyperion  
with honey- blond hair  
and sparkling blue eyes (sparkling like stars)  
and she's _Dominique_  
(and you think you might love her)  
and you know she feels the same way (she told you)  
but sometimes, you have to wonder  
is she the stargazer and you the star  
or is it the other way around?


	6. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Rose Weasley**

_Picture **Perfect**_  
that was your goal  
And you got it (didn't you?)  
You're **perfect**  
And so's your boyfriend  
So that makes you  
 _Picture **Perfect**_ (right?)

You _know_ you're beautiful  
Sky-blue eyes  
Dark red lips  
and curly red hair  
and you're cherry  
the dark ones  
sweet, _succulent_ , **perfect**

And everyone says you're  
 **Perfect** together  
And you believed it  
Until you saw him with _her_  
Your baby cousin  
And the way he smiles at her  
The way he _never_ smiled at  you

And you _know_ you've lost him  
But you still hold on  
In the hopes the maybe  
He'll forget  
But in your heart  
You _know_

 **Perfection** is fleeting  
and you've lost it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily/ Scorpius/ Rose, just in case that wasn't clear


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Lily Luna Potter**

You never had much luck with boys, did you, Lily- flower?  
Well, that's what comes from being the youngest  
All the older girls got the guys  
and you were left with a broken heart

The first one  
He was always _so_ sweet  
And you loved him (or, at least, you thought you did)  
Bu turquoise clashes with strawberry  
it looks better with white- blond  
he never loved you, darling  
it was always _Teddy &Victoire_

Then the next one  
you never had a chance  
you may be pretty, darling  
but he's in love with your cousin  
&& she's beautiful  
he's already got a flower, darling  
it was always _Scorpius &Rose_

The third one  
well, you were close with this one  
but Roxanne was always better than you  
and he was too old anyway (who cares?)  
but that didn't stop your heart from breaking again  
when you found out  
it was always _Roxanne &Lorcan_

And then the last one  
Just when you thought you would never love again  
he glided into your heart  
and glued it back together  
and he's so caring _thoughtful_ **sweet**  
It feels like **true love**  
trust me, darling  
it was always _Lily &Jonathan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is an OC, the son of Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. Given that there are so few canon male non-related next gen characters, OCs are a little inevitable.


	8. Downsides of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Lucy Weasley**

Sometimes, life feels perfect  
and then again  
sometimes, you get tired of being  
 _you_

Your sister's the lucky one  
quiet little Molly  
with her books  
and her dreams

And you're the perfect one  
center stage, spotlight on  
life is good

Except…  
the play never ends  
you have to keep acting  
pretending to be  
perfect Lucy

Blond hair, blue eyes  
all dolled up  
while Molly  
reads on the sidelines

But everyone forgets  
you have dreams, too  
and you're tired  
of being _perfect_ all the time

So you retreat  
deep inside  
stop being bright _bubbly_ **faker**

You do what you love  
acting  
(after all, you've had lots of practice)

And when the show ends  
and you hear the applause  
you think, maybe  
(maybe)  
you made the right choice


	9. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Teddy Lupin**

Once upon a time  
there was a king  
and a queen  
but there was also  
a princess

The queen  
was wonderful  
all icy white beauty  
maturity  
perfection

And then there was the princess  
she was beautiful, too  
(in her own way)  
all warmth and sunshine and heart melting smiles  
giggles and dizziness

And then there's the king  
(that's you, boy)  
and something unexpected happened  
because never before  
has a king  
fallen for a princess

But when asked to choose between  
Victoire  
(the snow queen)  
and Lily  
(the flower princess)  
the choice was simple

Because, really,  
who wants a snowflake  
when you can have a flower petal?  
(no contest)


	10. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Lily Luna Potter**

Once upon a time,  
in a land far away,  
a beautiful princess was born.  
She had sky blue eyes  
and golden hair  
and—  
wait/cut scene/pause/STOP

This isn't a fairytale!  
this is life  
And a girl was born  
but she's not some fairytale princess  
she's **lilylunapotter**  
all green flashing eyes  
and fire red hair  
she jumped into life  
feet first  
and mouth open

-time goes by-

It's her **13th** birthday  
she shines like the  sun  
in _pink chiffon & lace_  
and—

Wait…  
haven't we gone over this?  
life's not a fairytale!  
not even close

It's her **13th** birthday  
but she glows like  fire  
in a _t-shirt & jeans_  
and she couldn't be happier

-she grows older-

She whirls around  
golden curls _radiant_  
against the white ball gown  
as she twirls  
with her dashing Prince Charming  
and-

not even close, this time  
because the boy our fireball dances with  
isn't any _Prince Charming_  
he's just a **boy**  
trying to outlive  
his family's legacy  
(malfoy)  
with the d-r-e-a-m-s  
of a _new_ generation  
in his eyes

-time passes-

On a moonlit night  
on a high balcony  
he goes down on one knee  
and-

_Will you marry me?_

No, life's not a fairytale  
it's so much better


	11. Molly's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Molly Weasley II**

Ever since you were little, it was the rule.  
Don't break the rules, Molly  
Bad things happen to little girls who break the rules

It was your motto  
your _mantra_  
your **life**

Don't break the rules.  
No one likes little girls who break the rules  
They have _no friends_  
and _no love_  
and they die **sad**  
Don't break the rules

So you're kept away from your cousins,  
cause they're **bad** influences  
and troublemakers  
and not nice  
Let's face it, the war didn't change your dad THAT much.

And your mom...  
Well, she tries  
but she's a quiet little thing  
 _shyness_ and **whispers** and not  daring to disagree  
You do love her (she's your mom)  
but she doesn't really love you  
or not enough  
because if she did  
then she'd take you away from this place  
because this is no place for little girls to grow up

Well, _Lucy_ does fine  
but she's not like you  
she's all pink dresses  
and **frills**  
and _lace_  
and sweetsweet _sweet_ smiles  
and your dad could never be mad at her  
not like he could be mad at you

You can't do anything right  
because you're not ambitious  
you're a dreamer  
a **thinker**  
a _wisher_  
and your dad doesn't understand that

You think rules are lines to color between  
restrictions for the less imaginative  
that are just there  
to make you think of what could happen if you didn't

But he doesn't get that  
so you hear it again  
don't break the rules, little girl  
only _bad_ comes to those who break the rules


	12. Not Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Character: Albus Severus Potter**

  
_Not Slytherin_ , you said  
 _anything by Slytherin_  
But what else is there?

_Ravenclaw_  
if you've a steady mind  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind

Well, you're smart  
but not like Molly (she takes after her father)  
or Lysander (he takes after his mother)  
no, you need something different  
where you'll stand out

_Hufflepuff_  
where they are just and loyal  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil

But you never were the hardworking sort  
not like Louis, who works tirelessly on the sidelines  
or Hugo, who is shy as can be, but would stand down Lord Voldemort for his family  
you would never fit in there

_Gryffindor_  
where dwell the brave at heart  
their daring, nerve and chivalry  
set Gryffindors apart

But is that really what you want?  
your father all over again  
(not to mention your mother, grandfather, grandmother, and brother)  
and anyway, you're not crazy reckless like James  
or fiercely proud like Fred  
that leaves just one option, doesn't it?

_Slytherin_  
you'll make your real friends  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends

Because ambition doesn't have to be bad  
and you're _not_ your father  
(no matter how much you look like him)  
you're **Albus Severus Potter**  
and _this_ is how you'll make a difference


End file.
